


The Lie Eternal

by the_lie_eternal



Series: Marko and his Mental Illness [4]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, two psychopaths walk into a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Kaarlonen, it's your time to shine.





	The Lie Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Versailles (Mental Hospital Versailles) = The hospital from the original MMP fanfic  
> Clearview (Mental Hospital Clearview) = The "new" one

I lost my consciousness as they threw me into the bullet-proof police truck. Evil laughter surrounded me, real people and my inner madman. The road to my death, how beautiful.

 

'Saaresto, hey. Wake up.' a rough voice ripped me out of my "sleep". I opened my eyes and almost in a blink of an eye straightened up from my laying position on the metal bench as I saw the other inmate in front of me. Tall, tough looking, bald with a dark small beard decorating his chin – not a guy I would've liked to meet in Versailles. One of the few moments I was happy I lived in the "menace to society" part of it.

'The famous Saaresto – Mäkinen's lap dog – afraid of a simple prisoner like me.' the man sitting on the opposite truck side laughed. I let my gaze wander through the inside of the driving cell, reminded me a little of a money transportation truck, just that the "important wares" were me and this other guy. Surprisingly there was no guard with us, I spotted the usual two policemen through the small window in the front, sitting in the drivers' cabin. Why would no one guard me, a psychopath, and that stranger during a drive to the notoriously famous hospital "Clearview" – the place Jaska always warned me about.

'You think about it, hm? The prison?' the other inmate mumbled, could he read my mind or why did he mention exactly that?

'Prison?' I gave a look into the mysterious brown eyes of the man. Nobody ever talked about the hospital being a prison, or something similar, maybe it was just a common saying. Hospitals can be prisons for some people, my own common saying.

'Did Mäkinen not tell you about Clearview? How blurry must your vision be to not know that this is the last time you will ever see the world again? I am the last person you will ever have a proper conversation with, apart from the doctor. What do you think these hand and leg chains are for? For a friendly visit to look at Clearview's beautiful garden? Oh, Saaresto, what a beautiful world you must live in! Please, give me a part of your wonderful illusion you call life.' the inmate raised his voice in an aggressive undertone.

'Kaarlonen! Stop threatening Marko.' a strict voice sounding through a speaker – the cop from the front – reached our ears. So Kaarlonen was his last name, good to know.

'Fuck off.' the inmate hissed, spat on the ground and gave his attention back to me. 'Markus, Markus Kaarlonen. Anger problems, voices in my head, a little aggressive sometimes, usual stuff. No need for you to tell me who you are – Mäkinen's lover boy, the glorious dangerous inmate of Versailles. A shame we never met in all these years, living together in the same house ... I would've liked you, at least more than those fuckers I needed to hang out. I will think about you before I die. Maybe I will remember you in the cell.'

'Remember me?' I asked confused. To be honest, Jaska never told me what would happen, once he decides Clearview would be the better alternative for me and my life.

'You don't know the procedure, huh? Then prepare for a small horror story from uncle Markus …' the inmate mumbled, stood up and took the seat next to me.

'The doc has no heart, no feelings, not a single good thought in his head, they will tie you on that horrible chair – as if that wouldn't be horrible enough – and then Salminen will have his fun with you. He will torture you, break you, you will suffer so hard until you beg for him to take your life. Then, he will make you forget, he will erase every single page of your memory, he will end your life. You wake up in a cell, bye human contact – forever. You will never meet a human being in person ever again, your mind will be completely empty. They brainwash you, they make you a mindless slave.' Markus explained and I could feel the goosebumps on my skin. 'These are rumors only. Truth is, nobody ever escaped from Clearview, nobody ever saw the light of day ever again. You are dead for the people outside, just like you don't exist anymore. Therefore, we call it "dying", you understand? Nothing more than a mindless body.' Markus moved his hands in the "cliché magician" way and another sentence was heard from the speaker.

'Shut up Kaarlonen or we will silence you.' the bored voice of the policeman was heard.

'Try to silence me and you will hear my voice in your dreams until you die.' Markus laughed and laid his hand on my shoulder. 'We aren't scared of them, they are scared of us. Be careful out there, Saaresto. May the doctor be friendlier to you than the rumors say. We just arrived.'

The moment Markus' whispered words faded the truck stopped and shouting was heard outside.

 

_Clearview – When you are too crazy for the normal hospital._

 

'Hands up inside there, if you don't cooperate we will shoot you immediately!' the security shouted, Markus and I did as they told.

'Mark my words, it's never what you thought …' the other man mumbled before the heavy steel door opened in front of us.

They forbid us to talk, to fight back, to move without their permission. I did not plan to do any of these anyway. The lobby looked nice from far away, however we were brought through a smaller backdoor, lead directly into an over average big cell where they chained us on the decided places. The waiting room, I supposed.

 

'Kaarlonen, it's your time to shine.' a – to my own surprise – female guard commented a while after sitting around in silence. She went into the cell and freed Markus from his feet chains.

'Suck my dick.' he hissed at the woman and only received a laughter from her 'One day maybe, sweetie.'

The inmate turned around for a last time as she pulled him out of the room.

'See you in hell, Saaresto. Remember, mark my words-' he got cut off by another guard punching him with a stick. 'No. Talking.' the man barked.

 

I heard his screams.

I heard his torture.

I heard the pain.

I began trembling.


End file.
